counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec/Guide
||Scenario = Bomb defuse }}Aztec (de_aztec) is one of the few jungle theme orientated maps in the Counter-Strike series that has been continuously updated for every newly released CS game. Unlike most other maps, this map favors snipers since Aztec is a very large open-spaced map. Overview Very highly-skilled players who have sniper weaponry will gain the advantage over players with close-ranged weapons. The only concerns that snipers have to consider is being outnumbered by the enemy force and stepping into enclosed areas that may contain an ambush. As such, snipers will be found in the areas with a higher foot ground (such as the ground above the river in the Aztec) that provides a great advantage compared to lower areas. Generally, Bombsite B and the sectors that overlook the area tend to have the hottest amounts of combat in the entire map. Many players will often avoid wielding close-ranged weaponry, such as shotguns, in this open-spaced map. However, ambushes are best implemented with these types of weapons and snipers may not even be expecting you to wield a shotgun. de_aztec.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 Version de_aztec_cz.png|Condition Zero Version Tactics 'Counter-Terrorists' Although player models have no effect on gameplay, some players and bots will use SEAL Team 6 for this map since it is jungle-themed. As expected in bomb defusal maps, the Counter-Terrorists will have their Spawn Zone close to the two bombsites. It is highly recommended to guard Bombsite B due to the fact that if the Terrorists reach and guard that site, they will easily dominate opposing enemies as they can keep firing bullets from a far distance to discourse exposed players as the bomb is ticking away. If this ever happens, it is best to keep a Counter-Terrorist with a defusal kit alive especially when the bomb is more than halfway to detonation. Moreover, try to have team members attack from the courtyard, the double doors, or the back hall to pressure the Terrorists. Sometimes, a handful of CTs will rush through the overpass (from the courtyard) and can flank incoming Terrorists around the double doors. If the opposing force overwhelms them, they can take cover behind the props or can jump into the river to evade enemies. If the Terrorist with the bomb is not encountered anywhere nearby site B, then it is likely that he is either waiting for the right time to move or is crossing the bridge above the river. Keep a few Counter-Terrorist players at Bombsite B and try to flank the incoming Terrorists by stealthily moving behind them. If you are lucky, you may then surprise them and if they are fighting against another group of Counter-Terrorists in the river or on the bridge, the round will then favor the CTs. 'Terrorists' As a Terrorist, there are three pathway choices. You can take the path to the river below, the bridge that leads to Bombsite A, or the double doors that takes players to Bombsite B. If the first round is the pistol match, do not head directly for bombsite B as the Counter-Terrorists have the USP (or the P2000 in Global Offensive) which excels in power and accuracy compared to the Glock. Instead, try to move to Bombsite A to deceive the enemy by going through the bridge or the river. Note that if you have sufficient firepower, coordinated team work, and a variety of weapons, it is possible for the Terrorists to successfully swarm through Bombsite B. However, the bridge is one of the most heavily exposed areas in the map as it can be assaulted by enemy players from at least 4 different angles. When this happens, do not rush to cross the bridge and wait for at least a few seconds. Often times, expect a large gunfight to occur and try to clear the area with any grenade that you have. If the fight is over or does not occur, you may then cross the bridge but watch out for potential ambushes in Bombsite A as the monuments can allow enemies to hide behind obvious spots. Notes: If you are able to obtain any sniper rifle (especially AWSM), it is then recommended to head to the bridge or Bombsite B. If not, try to avoid being spotted in the open areas as enemies can easily take you down. Hot spots 'Bombsite B/Stairs/Ramp/Overpass' These areas contain the most amount of snipers since other weapons would not be effective in eliminating targets in one or two shots. Players who do not have sniper weapons should avoid entering this area in the first minute of the round as they can easily become targets. Flashbangs can come in handy but it mainly depends on the user's skill since stun grenades greatly affects players who were in close proximity while others would only be blinded for one second if they were far away. Instead, smoke grenades offer better lasting protection from snipers and can prevent your team members from being eliminated. If grenades are not available, try to strafe and avoid getting hit. Try to fire at a sniper or if the enemy has fired a bullet and needs to cock the Schmidt Scout or the AWP, this is the best chance for a valuable counter-attack. Since Bombsite B is closer to the Counter-Terrorists, they can easily eliminate careless Terrorist players who have rushed through the double doors. However, the Terrorists can turn the tables and if they successfully reached the bomb target and plant the C4, the remaining CT team will struggle in defuse the bomb before it detonates. If there is an enemy sniper at Bombsite B or around the overpass, avoid the courtyard at all costs unless you have present team members with you. If you are caught in the middle of a gunfight within the overpass, take cover behind the stone monuments and throw a flashbang above the props at enemies. This tactic should allow you to either retreat or regain fighting ground. de_aztec0014 Bombsite A.png de_aztec_cz0016 Bombsite B.png de_aztec0015 Bombsite A-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0017 Bombsite B-2nd view.png de_aztec0017 Bombsite A-3rd view.png de_aztec_cz0018 Bombsite B-3rd view.png Whenever fighting occurs in these sections, a flashbang is often thrown and players will attempt to force the enemy to retreat back to the bombsite entryways. One method in avoiding death is to rush and seek cover (such as behind the crates) or shoot widely for a few rounds at the last spot where you saw enemies. Another preferred tactic is to hold your position around the double doors thus greatly increasing your chance to retreat. In that scenario, enemies are unlikely to pursue targets that have fallen back as they could have rejoined with team members. If these tactics are not possible, perhaps you could throw your own flashbang at the opposing force while you are still recovering from the enemy's flashbang. This should give you enough time to fully regain your sight and still finish off opponents. de_aztec0013 Overpass-3rd view.png|Overpass de_aztec_cz0019 Overpass-3rd view.png de_aztec0012 Overpass-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0015 Overpass-2nd view.png de_aztec0011 Overpass.png de_aztec_cz0013 Overpass.png If you are at the bottom of the area (or the river), be very careful in how you move upwards to the bombsite or the courtyard. It is more than likely that a camper is hiding at the overpass and waiting to eliminate exposed enemies at the ramp or the stairs. Note that players located around the overpass will have an advantage over opponents who are at lower areas so be sure to swarm the area with multiple team members. 'Bridge/River' These sections are the least traveled areas in the map as most enemies can swarm in from many sides and essentially trap opponents. Often times, the bridge is one of the worst places to get seen by enemies as there are no areas that provide sufficient cover. For example, if a player is on the middle of the bridge, the opposing force can fire at the exposed player from the front, below, sides, and sometimes, even from the behind. To be sure, always throw a flashbang or an HE grenade at the other side of the bridge to flush out enemies who may be hiding behind the crates. Note that if there are no enemies, the bridge and the river can serve as a great path to infiltrate or hide from the enemy team. Whenever players were caught in combat at the bridge, the most common tactics implemented included throwing a flashbang or/and an HE grenade at the direction of the enemy and quickly retreating to a safer location. Sometimes, the user would even purposely fall down to the river to avoid additional incoming bullets, if there were no enemies seen at the water. However, players must be very careful in how to descend from the bridge as falling down without landing in the river can lead to extreme damage or even death. If you are at the river and below the bridge, keep an eye on the entry points of the bridge as enemies can swarm through your current position and shoot you down when you are too far away from cover. Throw a flashbang at the respective entry way where an enemy player may take and it should give you enough time to successfully traverse through the river with ease (unless there are opponents on the other side). If enemies are spotted from the other side of the bridge or below/across the river, never rush into the exposed areas, unless a flashbang or a smoke grenade was used, as it will allow opponents to shoot you down without allowing you to escape. Note: The Terrorist team is most likely to take advantage of these strategies while the Counter-Terrorists will normally camp in the bombsites. de_aztec0001 Bridge entrypoints (from Bombsite B).png de_aztec_cz0002 Bridge entrypoints (from bombsite A).png de_aztec0004 Bridge entrypoint-backway.png de_aztec_cz0004 Bridge entry point-backway.png de_aztec0032 Bridge.png de_aztec_cz0035 Bridge.png de_aztec0028 River.png de_aztec_cz0028 River.png de_aztec0030 River-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0030 River-2nd view.png de_aztec0034 River-3rd view.png de_aztec_cz0036 River-3rd view.png 'Bombsite A' Unlike Bombsite B, this site offers many areas suitable for ambushes. To prevent becoming a victim, do not rush and instead, use flashbangs and finish off any blinded enemy. The most likely hiding spots are normally hidden by the ruin monuments or even nearby the staircase. If the enemy force is not found there, they are probably at bombsite B. Once after planting the C4 bomb, the Counter-Terrorists will rush in to defuse the bomb so be sure to have team members with snipers and guard the bombsite. de_aztec0003 Bombsite B.png de_aztec_cz0007 Bombsite A.png de_aztec0004 Bombsite B.png de_aztec_cz0006 Bombsite A.png de_aztec0000 Bombsite B.png de_aztec_cz0001 Bombsite A.png Other Areas: 'Back' If the terrorists were pushed to retreat from Bombsite B, the bridge, and the river, the back pathway will contain some members of the terrorist team who will try to regain lost ground. This area is dangerous as it is perfect for snipers to eliminate players from a far distance and below the river thus throwing a smoke grenade and a flashbang before entering into the back is an important step to take. de_aztec0018 back.png de_aztec_cz0020 back.png de_aztec0019 back-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0021 back-2nd view.png de_aztec0020 back-3rd view.png de_aztec_cz0022 back-3rd view.png de_aztec0021 back-4th view.png de_aztec_cz0023 back-4th view.png 'Courtyard' Players rarely camp around here as it does not offer sufficient cover from approaching enemies. The only benefit from staying in this area is to hide and then strike the enemy, should the opposing force players enter into Bombsite A, the overpass, or the ramp without checking the Courtyard. If the bomb has been planted in Bombsite B instead, do not hang around in the area for too long as the section will be heavily watched by enemy snipers. There are a few advantages in guarding this area. Players armed with a sniper rifle can guard bombsite A or B (depending on the amount of allied players), the overpass, and even the ramp that leads to bombsite A. de_aztec0007 Courtyard.png de_aztec_cz0009 Courtyard.png de_aztec0008 Courtyard-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0012 Courtyard-2nd view.png Additional Photos: 'Terrorist Spawn Zone' de_aztec0024 Tspawn.png de_aztec_cz0024 T spawn.png de_aztec0027 T spawn zone-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0027 T spawn zone-2nd view.png 'Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone' de_aztec0000 CT spawn zone.png de_aztec_cz0002 CT Spawn zone.png de_aztec0001 CT Spawn zone-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0003 CT spawn zone 2nd view.png 'Back Hall:' de_aztec0035 Back Hall.png de_aztec_cz0037 Back Hall.png de_aztec0036 Back Hall-2nd view.png de_aztec_cz0038 Back Hall.png Category:Tips and tricks